En tu piel
by qaroinlove
Summary: Por que lo que tú tienes en tu piel no es la marca tenebrosa. Lo que tú tienes en tu piel son los besos que tatúo cada noche que me entrego a ti. Dramione.


**En tu piel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers:<strong> la castaña ojimiel y el rubio ojigris no son míos, lo sé, esta es la cruel realidad. El le pertenece a una egoísta rubia llamada JKR que no me lo quiere compartir, bueno eso no importa por que yo los tomo para divertirme un rato.

**Summary;** Por que lo que tu tienes _**en tu piel**_ no es la marca tenebrosa. Lo que tú tienes _**en tu piel**_ son los besos que tatúo cada noche que me entrego a ti. Dramione.

**Advertencia:** situado en el príncipe mestizo_, _un universo alterno y bastante ooc de los personajes.

**N/A: **awww es mi primer Dramione y espero les guste, ya saben yo no pido Reviews, si les gusta y es buena la historia me lo dirán :) .

* * *

><p>Estas asustado y te aterra la sola idea de perderla, ella ha sido lo mejor en tu vida. Bueno siendo sinceros ella es tu vida y lo único de valor que posees ahora.<p>

El miedo inunda todo tu ser, y te abraza en su obscuridad mientras sientes desfallecer por el temor de mostrarle la maldita marca que esta en tu brazo, _**en tu piel**_. Mas no en tu corazón… porque ella habita ahí, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sabes muy bien que ella es justa y nunca actuaría impulsivamente. Y eso te aterra, porque si ella lo piensa detenidamente no tendría porque estar con alguien como tú... Porque se daría cuenta de la maldita obscuridad que te rodea y que es demasiada, tanto que la podría ahogar. pero confías en que nada le podría pasar ya que es luz… tu luz.

La citas en la torre de astronomía, donde han pasado tantos bellos e incontables momentos. Y al verla entrar tu mente se queda en blanco y todo el valor que habías logrado juntar se esfuma de tu ser. La contemplas, miras sus delicadas facciones bañadas por los plateados rayos de la luna y así se ve más hermosa, aun más que las veelas. Su delicada nariz contrasta con sus pequeños y finos labios que te invitan a besarla, pero miras sus ojos y párese que brillan aun más en la obscuridad. Y la admiras aun más y tu corazón se encoge. Sabes que es lo correcto y lo harás por ella, porque la amas.

Porque prefieres mil veces escuchar un te odio de sus labios debido a la maldita marca que esta en tu brazo, que nunca mas verle hablar, o peor aun ya no respirar más…

—Granger— siseas al llamarla, sin ningún rastro de expresión en tu voz. Sientes que se forma un gran nudo en tu garganta al mencionarla, te duele tratarla así, pero es necesario. La miras que se acerca a ti y observas que te mira con ternura infinita, sus ojos color miel te demuestran su amor, y eso te duele porque sabes que pronto la lastimaras. Y te maldices mil veces por ello.

—Shhhh— pone su fino dedo en tus labios— guarda silencio… por favor —pide entre susurros— solo quiero que sepas que te amo… mi dragón—sonríe y luego te besa tiernamente. Sabes que te ha desarmado sin ninguna necesidad de algún expelliarmus.

Tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que te niegas a dejar escapar, no quieres romper en llanto y demostrar tu flaqueza delante de ella, al menos aun no.

Rompes el beso suavemente y te alejas de ella, necesitas pensar claramente y tenerla cercas no ayuda. Así que le das la espalda y usas toda tu astucia Slytherin para que te crea, sobre todo ruegas a merlín para que eso suceda y que no le duela tanto, aunque tú mueras en el intento de alejarla. Porque estas seguro que eso sucederá.

Además no quieres ver como sus ojos se llenaran de odio al decirlo.

—Necesitamos hablar…— le dices lo mas indiferente y frío que puedes aparentar— ya me has aburrido, así que esto termina—no sabes su dolor, pero si sabes que estas palabras te duelen mas que mil crucios en tu corazón.

No oyes ningún ruido detrás de ti, piensas que se ha marchado. Giras y te sorprende verla aun ahí, parada frente a ti con una calida sonrisa en su cara, eso te descoloca ¿acaso no les has dicho que ya todo termino? ¿Entonces por que sigue aquí?.

—No te creo— niega con una suave sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

No puedes ocultar tu cara de asombro ante su negación. No sabes que hacer si enojarte o darle gracias a merlín por que no te ha creído. Te frustra, será un poco más difícil de lo que has pensado. Tu cara ha de ser todo un poema ya que su sonrisa se ensancha. No puedes evitar mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos, le acabas de decir que ha sido un juego para ti y ni siquiera se ha inmutado. Pero ¡has actuado lo mejor posible! ¿Cómo no te ha creído?.

—No te creo…— vuelve a repetir lentamente como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño—y ¿sabes por que?—pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa anidada en sus labios.

Tu no sabes que responder, has hecho tu mejor actuación, la mejor de toda tu vida y aun así ella no te ha creído. Niegas con la cabeza porque no puedes articular palabra.

Se acerca aun más a ti — por que te conozco y se que es mentira—responde como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, sonríe tiernamente se acerca un poco mas— además se lo que hay aquí— y señala tu corazón mientras posa su delicada mano sobre el lugar donde esta. Donde ella ya habita desde hace tiempo. Tu valor se esfuma de tu cuerpo, así como el aire de tus pulmones. No puedes creer lo que esta pasando. Quieres gritar, replicar y negar lo ella que esta asegurando tan calmadamente. Pero tu boca no emite ningún sonido. Toda palabra ha huido de tu ser.

—Te conozco— de nuevo afirma tan confiadamente y tan segura de sus palabras— y se por que lo haces— toma tu antebrazo y trata de descubrir tu piel. Pero instintivamente se lo impides con tu otro brazo libre, le ves sonreír de nuevo.

—No es necesario, se lo que hay, es la marca tenebrosa— lo dice tan tranquilamente como si hablara del clima, pero hace una mueca de desagrado ante la mención de la marca— pero también se una cosa— afirma tiernamente mientras sus dedos acarician tu antebrazo — que yo estoy mas haya de esto— señala la marca en el brazo, mientras con sus delicados dedos lentamente la va descubriendo.

Tu corazón se acelera, sabes que ella tiene razón. Que ella esta más allá de todo lo que te rodea. Pero ¿Cómo hacerle ver que corre peligro? ¿Qué solo el hecho de estar con el es peligroso?. No, no lo permitiría, el la mantendría a salvo cueste lo que cueste. Te alejas de ella, necesitas que te crea. Pones la mejor mascara de inferencia de tu repertorio.

—Granger… estas mal ¿acaso no entiendes el idioma?—intentas de nuevo, y ruegas que esta vez te crea.

—Dragón… se por que lo haces— se acerca de nuevo a ti, te acorrala y ella lo sabe. Pero aun así sigues tan inmutable, como si sus palabras no te importaran. Aunque por dentro estés nervioso por su cercanía.

Te alejas de nuevo, tienes que ser convincente y lo único que te queda es decir aquello que algún día prometiste nunca volver a pronunciar… solo por su bien lo aras.

— Sang…

— ¡NO!, No lo digas…— te interrumpe, ves que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, las cuales esta reteniendo. Sonríes, al fin lo has logrado. Pero, a pesar de todo sientes desfallecer, pero te convences que es solo por su bien. Esperas a que ella reaccione, pero no se ha movido ni un centímetro.

Intentas alejarte de ella cuando la escuchar murmurar.

— Se que todo esto es por esa maldita marca— te detienes, tus pies no responden, una parte de ti quiere escuchar lo que quiere decir y otra quiere huir para no sufrir mas. Pero no lo haces, te quedas ahí como si te hubieran lanzado un petrificus— se que solo quieres protegerme—recupera su voz, se escucha firme y segura de lo que habla—te conozco, y se que esto, todo esto es una farsa— se jira y se para frente a ti. Tratas de replicar y ella niega con la cabeza— no, ahora escúchame tú a mi—replica ante tu mueca y guardas silencio— se que me tratas de alejar por la maldita marca que esta en tu brazo, _**en tu piel**_ — jiras la cabeza no quieres seguir escuchándola—pero estas equivocado ¿lo sabias?, Yo esto mas allá de eso—afirma de nuevo y jiras de nuevo tu rostro y le observas, miras sus lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos— se que yo estay mas allá de todo, TÚ miras la marca en tu brazo y YO miro los besos que plasmo en tu piel, TÚ ves el peligro al que me expones según tu al estar a tu lado y YO veo las posibilidades de protegerte. Y ¿sabes por que? Por que lo que tu tienes _**en tu piel**_ no es la marca tenebrosa. Lo que tú tienes _**en tu piel**_ son los besos que tatúo cada noche que me entrego a ti, son las caricias que me das, son los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, son cada instante que cuidas de mi cuando crees que estoy dormida en tus brazos cuando pasamos las noches juntos, es cada bello instante que me piensas… lo que esta _**en tu piel**_ es la promesa de que al termina r esta maldita guerra estaremos juntos… lo que esta _**en tu piel**_ soy yo.

Todo lo que ha dicho te desarma y al terminar de hablar simplemente te besa, es un beso lleno de pasión, de coraje, de dolor. Pero sobre todo es un beso que comienza a sanar tus heridas, tus temores. Te separas de ella y lo único que atinas a decir es lo que tu corazón grita insistente mente.

— Te amo…y, yo solo—tratas de excusarte, pero de nuevo te interrumpe.

—Lo sé— dice simplemente mientras sonríe— y dices que solo los Gryffindor son tercos— ríe suavemente al igual que tu. La abrazas y la presionas un poco mas a tu cuerpo, no quieres dejarla ir, ahora no, por que sabes que a pesar de todo ella te ama y nunca te dejara. Das gracias a Merlín que no te aya creído. Además, sabes que ella tiene razón, por que lo que esta en tu brazo no es la marca tenebrosa. Si no ella, ella que esta tatuada en cada poro de_** tu piel**_ junto a la promesa de luchar por un mejor futuro para ambos.

**….**

* * *

><p>Aww mi primer Dramione espero les guste me acabo de inspirar ahorita y seguiré con esta rachita para seguir mis demás historias… un beso y cuídense<p>

Con cariño Lia.


End file.
